Igniting Fire
by Insane is my name
Summary: Kagome is a quiet student and terribly shy. But when a certain group decides to "Ignite her fiery spirit" she finds that the start of her problem. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY inuyasha characters, but I totally wish I could**

It was another day at Shikon High, the sun was shining bright and the students were chatting. A certain group stood by their lockers talking and laughing, mostly by the girl with raven hair and brown chocolate eyes. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform and was leaning in the arm of a silver haired boy with doggy ears; he was wearing a white and red varsity football jacket, indicating that he was a jock, some baggy navy jeans, and matching red and white Nike's. They were known as the famous couple, Kikyo Hitomi and Inuyasha Taisho.

They turned to the door when the double doors opened and a girl walked in, she had midnight hair that cascaded down her back in waves and unusual green eyes that was behind small thick black glasses. She was wearing white button up shirt that had a few buttons undone, faded navy jeans, and black flats. The students all quieted as the girl all but walked down the hall with her head slightly down so she couldn't meet the stare of the students. When she passed by the group, one girl with dark brown hair that was in a ponytail reached out and grabbed her hand. "Kagome right?" the girl received a nod, "Well Kagome, I'm Sango. This is Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo." The girl, Sango, said and Kagome tilted her head at them.

"I know. I've been going here since 9th grade, I got to go." Kagome said, her voice soft, before turning to walk away and this time her pace was fast. They watched her enter a classroom. They turned to each other, looking confusedly.

"She's not really much of a talker." The group turned and saw a raven haired boy standing next to a white haired girl, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm her brother. She just doesn't really talk at all. That's the most she ever said around people." He told them and was about to walk away when Sango called out to him, "What's your name?" and he turned back to her and smiled at her.

"Souta and this is my girl Kanna." The girl waved back with no smile or anything and they gave an uneasy wave back. The girl was pale and her eyes were almost a black color.

"Well I'll see you around." And with that he walked off talking to Kanna. The group turned to each other and began walking to class; luckily they all had the same first period. They discussed the Kagome topic again.

"I think she just wants to be left alone." Kikyo said as they sat in the back of the class. Sango shook her head, "Or she's shy?" she suggested.

"I agree with Sango, she's probably shy." Inuyasha said shrugging as Kikyo glared at him.

"Or she doesn't like being around people period. I mean look how she's squirming around Hojo and he's the nicest guy in the school." Miroku pointed out and they turned and found that it was true. She was trying to read a book, trying so hard to ignore Hojo as he just kept on talking and talking.

"She's definitely shy. I can see her fiery spirit." Sango said smiling and Sesshomaru smirked, "Me too. We just have to ignite it out of her." And they stared at him shock. They could see the way he's staring at her and so could someone else across the room.

"Well I'm down." Sango said excitedly, looking at the rest for an answer. Inuyasha shrugged, "Could be fun." He said looking at Kagome, Miroku nodded and smiled at Sango.

"I agree with anything Sango says." He said winking at her and she blushed. They all turned to Kikyo and she sighed before smiling, "Let's do it."

**A/N: ****So how was it so far? Like it? Hate it? Well review anyway**

**Bye Bye! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kagome walked down the hall, just getting out of Home Ec class and heading to the cafeteria. When she entered the cafeteria she immediately went to the lunch line, there wasn't much she could get since she was a Semi-vegetarian. So she just decided on a wrap, it consisted of lettuce, tomato, shredded cheese, mayo, and fish. She also had a bottle of water and red Jell-O on the tray. She paid for her lunch before nodding thanks to the lunch lady before heading to her normal table. But she paused in her tracks seeing the people she ran into this morning sitting there, her eyes narrowed at them but she said nothing. She walked over to them and she put the tray on the rounded red table and they looked to her, "Can you guys moved?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha smirked and put his hand next to his ear as if he couldn't hear her, "What did ya say?" he asked and they all tried to hold in their laughs as she flushed. She balled her fist at her side and repeated, "Can you guys move?"

Miroku grinned from ear to ear and reached towards her. They all grinned as she stiffened and whipped towards him, her hands coming towards him. The slap echoed through the cafeteria and everyone turned to the source and their jaws dropped. Kagome's own jaw was dropped and she immediately began apologizing. The group just smiled at her and held back their laughs as Miroku acted mad for her for slapping him.

"Well you shouldn't go around grabbing girl's butts!" she finally said narrowing her eyes at him. He just smiled and Kagome tilted her head to the side as his frown turned to a smile.

"Yes, my fault Kagome. I apologize." He told her, she huffed before setting her mouth in a straight line and grabbing her tray. She turned to walk away but she was grabbed the wrist. She spun around and saw sun kissed eyes.

"You will sit here." Sesshomaru demanded and hid his smirk as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No thanks." She gritted through her teeth. Sesshomaru smirked at her, "Just for today?" Sango spoke up seeing Kagome free her arm from Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at all of them before grabbing her lunch and walking away from the table. They all looked at each other before eating their lunch.

"That didn't take long. She has quite a temper; maybe we could use that to our advantage. What's next?" Kikyo asked as they glanced at Kagome, who sat with her brother and his girlfriend. They waved at each other before she just ate her food as her brother and girlfriend continued talking.

Inuyasha hit the table a few times, gaining the attention, before smirking. "Isn't Koga having a party at his house?" he asked Miroku receiving a nod. Miroku grinned widely before him and Inuyasha high fived. The rest sat there with confused looks.

"We need to get Kagome there." Inuyasha said as if it were obvious. They all nodded but Sango.

"How?" she questioned at they all ate in silence, trying to find a way. But sadly lunch came to an end and they had to get to their class. Sesshomaru took a look at Kagome before heading towards her.

"Kagome," he called out to her and she looked at me before continuing to walk out the café. He smirked to himself and walked after her, she did realize she had class with him didn't she?

When he got to class he sat right next to her but she purposely ignored him. He poked her until she looked at him and when she did she had sent a glare his way.

"What?"

"Inuyasha was wondering if you could tutor him in Algebra?" he lied. Inuyasha didn't need a tutor but she didn't know that. Surprisingly did fine in Algebra. Well fine as in a 75 or up, but still he did fine.

"Why can't you?" she questioned.

"Because I will be practicing the piano." He answered, once again lying, and he saw her brighten at the word "piano" and he noted that.

"Well ok. Tell him to meet me in the," He interrupts her and she flushed in anger but says nothing. He smirked at that, inwardly of course, "Meet us at Koga's house." He notices how she tilts her head at him.

"What?"

"We will be going there straight after school, if you don't know where it is then I will take you." He offered and saw her frown.

"Sure, why not?" she said turning back to the front of the room and taking out a 3 subject notebook, she flips through pages and I notice that she draws a lot and they are really good. The drawings were of flowers, sunsets, trees, people, and rivers. I find myself watching her begin a new drawing. But I turn to the front hearing the teacher walk in and from the corner of my eye I see her close the notebook with a sigh. After class I waited for Kagome in the hall, since I was going to drive her to Koga's.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" I asked her as we walk outside the school, Inuyasha and they saw us and they started watching us. Kagome frowned, "Why would I need to change for a tutoring session?" she asked as we stopped a few paces away from the group. I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking of an excuse.

"Because…. I… can you just do it?" I asked irritated. She huffed and walked to the group, standing in front of Sango.

"Can you... take me to my house? Sesshomaru wants me to change so I can tutor Inuyasha at Koga's house," she turned to Sesshomaru with a frown, "which is stupid!" She growled, not noticing the group smiled behind her.

"I don't-?" Miroku elbowed Inuyasha which caused him to grunt. Thankfully Kagome didn't hear it. Sango nodded, "Yeah sure, come on." And with that said Sango directed Kagome to her car.

The boys watched as the girls pulled out of the parking lot and down the street. Sesshomaru turned to his half-brother with a frown and so did Miroku. They smacked him on the back of his head, "Almost blew the cover idiot." Miroku mumbled as they piled into the car and drove off.

Kagome and Sango stopped in front of a navy blue house and it was… well big. Its windows had white curtains and a white door with a grey screen in front of it. And a large white garage door with a driveway that went to the street. Sango watched as Kagome got out of the car and headed to the house but paused before turning back to her.

"Do you… maybe you want to," she sighed as Sango smiled at her knowingly. "Come on in, you can help me pick something out." Kagome told her as Sango followed her into the house.

Sango was amazed by the size of the inside, the wooden floors were definitely waxed, the curtains were white, the love seat next to the window was black and in the center was a tannish and looked soft to touch, and a black recliner was next to the doorway of the dining room table. Before she could take a look at the rest of the house she followed Kagome up the stairs and down a hall. She observed the photos of Kagome as a kid on the walls, along with a woman with raven hair and brown puppy dog eyes. Sango fastened her pace seeing Kagome enter her room. When she got into the room, she saw Kagome searching through her closet.

The room was pretty large with a queen- sized bed against the wall, in the middle of the room and on top of a black rounded carpet. The walls were painted purple. The rest of the floor that wasn't covered by the carpet was wooden, just like the floor in the living room. There was a painting on the wall and it looks handmade, she must have made them. It was in front of the bed, the painting was of white lilies, they were floating towards a large river bank. The water was calm and one tree was on the edge of a small field of fresh green grass. A flat screen T.V. screen was set on the wall near the painting.

"Sango," Sango snapped her head towards Kagome who was staring at her.

"Sorry." Sango apologized as she headed over to the closet and began searching with Kagome. She had to close her mouth seeing how big the room was. It was probably half the size of the room.

After a long search through fabulous clothes they picked out a black off the shoulder crop top that showed her belly and her left shoulder, black jeans that hugged her bottom and gripped her legs, and some black shiny stilettos heels.

"Sango this is a little over done for a tutoring session." Kagome scolded as she looked into her full length mirror. Sango waved the comment off as she looked through the closet.

"Can I burrow these?" Sango asked as she held out a black halter top and white mini skirt that reached her mid thighs. Kagome looked at the outfit and nodded, "Keep it if you want. I don't wear it." She said brushing her hair.

"Thanks. You know you are really fun, why aren't you that way in front of people?" Sango asked watching as Kagome turned to her with a small frown.

She shrugged, "I just never really relaxed. But I like being alone." Kagome answered turning back around.

"Well you should consider hanging out with us." Sango told her with a warm smile that had her smiling back.

"Well let's go to this so called "tutoring session" you want me to dress for." Kagome said laughing. Sango paused as they exited the room.

"What?"

"Do you really think I don't know?" Kagome questioned with a small chuckle.

"No one would wear this," she waved her hand to the outfit she was wearing, "to tutor someone unless they liked the person who needs tutoring. So I have to assume that we are going to Koga's stupid party he was bragging about in P.E. class today." Kagome asked as they continued down to Sango's car before pulling off. Sango nodded, "Yeah." She mumbled but smiled hearing Kagome laugh.

It was a good five minute drive to Koga's house and Sango and Kagome spent it singing the songs that popped on the radio. When they arrived their jaws dropped. The house was huge, bigger than Kagome's. There was flashing lights, of various colors, people hung out in the front yard and inside, the music was blasting, smoke poured out of the windows and the open door, and you can hear the laughs of drunken teens from where they were standing.

"Well let's go." Kagome said casually making Sango double take. But she soon followed Kagome towards the house.

**A/N: Well what ya thinking? **


	3. AN

**A/N: ****I feel like I shouldn't make Kagome a semi vegetarian or a vegetarian at all since I don't know what exactly she eats. I also choose not to make her have glasses. I just wanted to improve those things. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Time for the party… Wasn't really sure how to do this scene so tell me what you think? Oh! I forgot to say this; I ****do not own ANY**** Inuyasha character or the show. **

Kagome and Sango enter the house coughing from the smoke. They looked around and saw some teens drinking and talking, or dancing, or making out, some were in the back playing some party games. There was laughing in the kitchen and they could only guess what they were doing in there.

"Kagome you made it." Inuyasha said throwing his arm around her shoulder. He looked at her with a sad look, but she could see right through it.

"It turns out we forgot that Koga was having..." Sango laughed as Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped seeing Kagome's frown.

"I know about your dumb trick." She told him angrily but then it was gone.

"I thought it was kind of good." A voice said from behind her and they spun around seeing Sesshomaru. Kagome looked him over and had to look away before she started drooling.

He was wearing a white wife beater with a grey flannel shirt, which he left open, dark blue jeans that almost looked black, and some black boot. His silky hair tumbled down his back and ended near his ankles.

"Sure." Kagome said looking around. She wrapped her arms around herself nervously; she had no idea what to do at these things. She never had been to a party before.

Sango saw Kagome's nervous stance but before she could say anything, Kagome headed into the crowd. Before they could go after her they saw her being swallowed by thousands of classmates and random people.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled but not loud enough over the blasting music and laughing teens.

Kagome was just too nervous to be around. She couldn't stop shaking from anxiety and she kept mumbling, "I hate parties" plus the music was giving her and headache, and she was only there for five minutes!

She was currently sitting at a kitchen island that reminded her of a bar. She was wondering if she should take a drink, what if they had alcohol since the teens here did seem wasted. She looked around, noticing the people in the kitchen didn't pay much attention to her. Before she could decide someone approached her, it was Koga. He looked nice in his black T-shirt that showed off his muscles and his baggy black jeans with some black and white Nike's. His black hair in a ponytail and his blue eyes slightly dilated and red.

"Hey, Kagome." He told her as he sat next to her with a smiled.

"Koga," she greeted with a smile. Koga smiled at the pretty nervous raven hair girl. He grabbed a cup of green liquid and drinking it. He noticed how she eyed him. He held it out to her and watched her eyes widened.

"Want some?" he offered and she shook her head. He smirked at her resistance before pouring a cup for her. She looked around and looked back at the cup.

"Just one?" he suggested and smirked as she cautiously took the cup that was half full. Kagome figured she'll just take one; she brought it to her nose and gagged, the smell was pretty strong, so that meant there was alcohol in it. She gulped nervously once again and brought the cup to her pink lips and took a small sip, quickly swallowing it. Her eyes widened, it tasted pretty good, kind of sweet yet still bitter. She liked it.

She saw Koga smirk and drink some more of his own drink. She ended up drinking two more cups before Koga convinced her to get on the dance floor and since she was partially drunk she was convinced easily. Even when she was on the dance floor she had a cup of green punch in her hand, dancing with some girl in a short black strapless dress that hugged every curve she had reached her the end of her bottom with red eyes and Koga. Everything was getting hazy to her as she continued to drink the obviously spiked punch.

"Where could she be?" Inuyasha said slightly dizzy. He had a couple of drinks as he searched for Kagome with Kikyo by his side and yes she was tipsy too.

"Maybe they found her, let's just enjoy the party baby." Kikyo offered with a smile and he grinned at his girlfriend before getting on the dance floor. They were slowly getting drunk as some boys came around offering some punch. They've been to Koga's parties before so they already knew it was filled with alcohol. But they kept drinking anyways.

Sesshomaru shook his head seeing his half-brother and girlfriend grinding on each other and kissing each other with the punch in their hands. Not too far away did he see Miroku and Sango on the staircase hands all over each other, mouth to mouth, and tongues against tongues. Sesshomaru smirked and took a picture, he was never gonna stop bothering Sango about this. He put his phone back in his pocket and continued to look for Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, want some punch?" a boy with a long braid and blue eyes asked holding a tray of red plastic cups out to him.

Sesshomaru shrugged before taking a cup, "Thanks bankotsu." He said and when he was about to walk away he called back to him.

"Bankotsu have you seen Kagome?" Bankotsu looked shocked.

"Kagome Higurashi? Here?" he asked confused, "You mean the same one who likes to be alone?" bankotsu asked and when he received a nod he shook his head.

"No. I didn't know she would even come here." Bankotsu said to before walking off and offering more drinks to already drunk people.

Sesshomaru entered the kitchen when he heard Koga laughing and cheering. He raised a brow and turned to him and his eyes nearly popped out his head at the sight. Kagome was doing belly shots off of Kagura belly, Kagura was laughing herself not minding as Kagome dragged her tongue up Kagura's belly and around her belly button. Kagome didn't mind Kagura's panties were showing and continued to lick the punch off her previous dance partner. He watched as Kagura leaned up and dragged Kagome up by her hair and pressed her lips to Kagome's. Koga howled with laughter as Kagome kissed back.

Sesshomaru stormed over to Koga, who was recording the whole thing. Sesshomaru yanked Koga's shirt and making the drunk wolf eyes widened seeing the pissed off inu demon.

"Hey Sesshy." Koga murmured and Sesshomaru could smell the alcohol on his breath. No one dared calling him that sober. Sesshomaru only glared at him in response.

"How many drinks did you give her?" Sesshomaru demanded tossing a look at Kagome who pulled away from Kagura laughing. Koga laughed nervously, "A few," he mumbled and gulped when Sesshomaru pulled him closer.

"Five." Koga clarified and sighed in relief as Sesshomaru tossed him to the side and stalked towards Kagome. He yanked her away from Kagura and the crowd began to "boo" but seeing Sesshomaru they stopped immediately. They all watched as Sesshomaru drag a drunken Kagome out the kitchen.

"We are going home, come or not but do not drive." He told Inuyasha, who stared shocked at the swaying Kagome with bloodshot eyes and was trying to walk back to the Kitchen. As she was dragged towards the door she yelled, "Bye Kagura baby!" and then the door slammed shut.

**A/N: I wanted them to talk drunk but I didn't know how to do that, I don't think I did the party all that good. But tell me how you like?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: I'm glad that you guys like it, but not many reviews. Please review and tell me how you think of my first story.**

Sesshomaru has never been so angry. He never knew that Kagome would even consider drinking but the evidence was right next to him, she was drunk, whining about how she wanted to go back to Kagura and spend some time with her. Sesshomaru had to lock the door and tell her to stop when she tried opening the car door, while he was driving!

"Kagome what on earth possessed you to get drunk?" he questioned turning to look at her when they stopped at a red light. She stared at him with a confused smile, she shrugged. "I always wanted to try." She answered simply and began twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Kagome, do you have a key to your house?" she tilted her head before she turned to him, "Can we go back to the party? I miss Kagura." She told him with a small frown but it soon turned into laugh.

"Answer the question." Sesshomaru demanded as he drove when the light turned green, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and he frowned.

"I don't think so." She finally answered while patting her jeans down. She didn't bring a purse so she didn't have anything on her but her phone and a twenty dollar bill. She leaned back with a irritated sigh and shook her head.

"Nope."

Sesshomaru shook his head and made a right turn when he would usually make a left to get to Kagome's house so she had to assume she was taking her to his house. Kagome leaned against his arm and hugged the appendage, she sighed.

"Sessh?" her voice soft and tired which made Sesshomaru glance down at her. He looked back up quickly and focused on the road.

"Yes?" Kagome bit her lip and smiled tiredly.

"Today was fun, we should do it again." She mumbled and he smiled to himself, that was obviously the punch talking because he knew that there was no way she would do belly shots or make out with Kagura if she was sober. But let's just hope she remembers this in the morning.

"Yeah we should but maybe next time you shouldn't get drunk." He parked outside of a beautiful maison. Kagome's eyes shot open and her mouth was wide, not from the sight of his house.

"I'm drunk? When did that happen?" Sesshomaru couldn't hide the smile before he began laughing and Kagome joined in but hers was a drunken laugh. She nodded and opened the car door, Sesshomaru could barely reach out before she was out the car, he saw her take a few stumbling steps before she squealed and fell down. He sighed and got out the car, he slammed the door closed and locked the car with the keys.

He walked to her side of the car and saw her lying on her stomach laughing, her crop top riding up a bit. Her jeans still hugged her bottom and one of her heels off her feet and the other one on. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Kagome." He groaned and picked her up by the waist and hosted her up over his shoulder, he grabbed her heel and headed to his house. Kagome laughed and pinched his butt, "Nice butt Sessh." She told him laughing and he smacked her thigh, to tell her to cut it out, and entered his house.

"Sesshy, it's so dark." Kagome complained and Sesshomaru shh'ed her as he walked towards the staircase.

"Sesshy, turn on the light so I can see your beautiful face!" Kagome continued as Sesshomaru headed down a hallway. Kagome began tugging his hair and Sesshomaru tried to keep calm. But right when he got to his door the hallway light came on. He froze and Kagome continued tugging his hair, not too hard by the way, and giggling. Kagome looked up and saw a silver haired man with golden eyes that were looking at them shocked.

"Sessh, your twin is standing over there." Kagome said and Sesshomaru shh'ed her, but she paid no mind to it. Sesshomaru slowly turned to face his father.

"Father," Sesshomaru acknowledged his voice calm and relaxed but he was nervous. He didn't want to explain why he had a girl, correction drunk girl, on his shoulder and going into his room. He noticed his father's eyes on Kagome and when his eyes met Sesshomaru, it was obvious that he wanted some answer.

"Sesshomaru, random girl on his shoulder." His father said and headed towards them. Kagome waved at him before Sesshomaru entered his room and closed the door behind him, missing when Sesshomaru's father said, "Sesshomaru out here after you handle her."

Sesshomaru sighed and put Kagome on his bed, she curled up in a ball. She sighed and looked up at him. He stared down at her. It was silent between them and then he turned to walk to the door mumbling, "I'll be right back." He told her and exited the room and saw his father right against the wall.

"Who is she?" Was the question he asked first, not that Sesshomaru was surprised.

"Her name is Kagome, our friend. We took her to a party and she drunk the punch." His father nodded, they turned to the door his father came out of when it opened. A raven haired woman stood in a spaghetti strapped cotton nightgown that reached below her mid thighs.

"Toga is everything alright?" she questioned but waved at Sesshomaru. Toga nodded and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Make sure she's alright and don't do anything." He warned and entered the room with his wife and left his son in the hall. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall for a minute. But he entered the room hearing a thud. When he got in he fought not to laugh.

Kagome was on the floor with her pants at her ankle and her crop top was off and lying on his bed. Her bra was lacy and purple and she had matching underwear. In her hands was one of his shirts, a button up one in fact.

"Kagome." He shook his head, his body rumbling with laughter as she tried to take off the pants. She managed to slip her arms in the arm holes but couldn't button the shirt. He watched, amused, as she kicked her pants off wildly until they were only a few places away from her.

Kagome finally stood and stumbled towards the bed, she plopped down on the bed. She sighed and curled into ball.

"I'm sleeping." She said tossing and turning. Sesshomaru sat on a desk chair that was faced her, to watch her. Kagome tossed against and turned to look at him.

"Come lay with me sesshy." Kagome whispered her arms opening for him. Sesshomaru gave a small smile and tossed off his shirt and hopped in with her. Kagome snuggled into his arms, she quickly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer and closed his eyes. He was gonna kill inuyasha for suggesting to take her to KOGA's party.

**A/N: Okay so I think this was a bit too much and I don't know if it worked out. Anyway Reviews are always welcomed**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

** A/N: I think the story is coming along quite nicely but I just wanted to say thank you for all the nice comments you're giving me. Today is Christmas so Merry Christmas Everybody! Well on with the story. :)**

Kagome opened her eyes but closed them in pain when a pounding headache began to throb in her head. She put a hand to her head and forced her eyes open and when she got a good look around, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She forced herself not to scream when she realized this wasn't her room. Where on earth was she?

She then began to sit up but she was stopped by an arm, a muscular arm. She followed the arms up to the body and gasped, it was Sesshomaru. She laid back down on the bed and tried to remember, what the heck happened last night. But all she came up with was some stupid green punch with Koga. She probably drowned herself with the green punch. Her headache began to worsen when she tried to think about. A low groan came from Sesshomaru and then he sat up, turning to look at her. She sat up once again and they locked eyes, Kagome knew he knew something she didn't, or couldn't remember. Kagome shot out the bed and stood on one side of the bed; Sesshomaru followed in suit and stood on the other side of the bed.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started but Kagome noticed his eyes were not on her eyes or face anymore, they were on her body. She took a look down; curious to find out what he was looking at. She was in just a button up shirt, which was still unbuttoned and was showing off her black bra and since she didn't have on any pants or anything the shirt didn't cover her matching lace cheekies. She screamed and closed the shirt, "I-what the-Sesshomaru!" she spluttered and blushed. Sesshomaru turned around while she scrambled for her clothing.

"What the heck am I doing here? What happened?" Kagome asked confused but softly. Sesshomaru ran his hand through his bed head hair and sighed softly; he didn't want to be the one to tell her she was drunk and did… _things_ last night.

"Why don't you go and get in a shower and then we can take you home. We should get ready to go to school or we'll be later than we thought." Sesshomaru excused and walked out the room before she could demand he tell her what happened.

After they both got in a shower, separately, and got ready Sesshomaru offered to give Kagome some sweats and a sweatshirt so he could drop her off at her house. So when they arrived at the house Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome snarled angrily, "What happened last night?" she demanded. She gritted her teeth as he sighed and finally turned to look at her. His eyes looked her in the eyes and she saw that he seemed hesitant.

"You seemed nervous about the party and you just ran off and when we went to find you. When I did I found you doing belly shots off Kagura. You were wasted. Had about five or six cups of punch which is always spiked. You made out with Kagura." Sesshomaru admitted with his eyes closed so he didn't see her reaction. If he did he would have saw that she was red as a cherry and eyes closed.

"I c-can't believe..." Kagome mumbled before unlocking the car door and racing to the house. She ignored when Sesshomaru called for her, she just entered her house and ran to her room. Tossing off Sesshomaru's clothes, she began grabbing her own pajamas. She threw it on and quickly hopped in the bed. She frowned and curled under the covers, trying to think of the headache that was pounding in her head.

Sesshomaru was speeding towards the school; he was going to kill Inuyasha. Kagome was mortified at what he told her and she was most likely not going to show up. When he parked in the school's parking lot he already spotted his friends with Koga and Kagura standing next to them. He frowned seeing Koga; he was the one who gave her the damn drinks.

"I'm going to kill you." He mumbled to no one and exited the car, locking the door with his keys. He stormed towards the group of laughing teens but they stopped when seeing him. Sesshomaru glared at his half brother and friend and they stared back in confusion. Kagura took the silence and smiled, "Sesshomaru where's Kagome?" she asked with a small smile.

Sesshomaru frowned, obviously remembering Kagome's lip on her stomach and then the make out they did. Kagura however just smiled at him.

"At her house. Inuyasha? Koga? A word?" Sesshomaru hissed and turned to walk a few feet from the stunned group. Sesshomaru waited, non-patiently, as the two walked over towards the pissed off dog demon. Sesshomaru glared as they just stood there with confused faces and that made him angrier.

"Koga you got Kagome drunk, she's too embarrassed to even come to school. Inuyasha we should not have gotten that stupid idea of going to his _party_!" The two boys winced, covering their sensitive ears, from the booming of his angry voice. His eyes were narrowed on them and he looked ready to kill.

"You went along with it did you not?" Inuyasha spat back, angry that he was to blame. Koga however stayed silent, watching something behind them. He tuned them out and looked to the girl who just entered the parking lot, Kagome. Koga ranked his eyes over her body; even though she was wearing something that looked so damn sexy on her she was wearing it so innocently. She was wearing a black skirt with a red and black checkered belt, a long sleeved white button up, and some red flats. Her hair was wavy and it was over her shoulders and down her back where it bounced when she walked and on top of her head was a black and white polka dotted headband. She kept her head down as she walked towards the school.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted waving for her but Kagome glanced at her and walked faster inside. Sango's face fell before she frowned and marched towards the school but before she could get in Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, the gang behind her.

"She is still quite upset. When we were separated this idiot," he pointed to Koga who was staring at the door Kagome just walked through, not paying attention whatsoever, "Gave her a couple of drinks," A gasp was heard from Kikyo and Sango, "and then when she was wasted she did belly shots off of Kagura and _**then **_she made out with her. She's terribly embarrassed." Sesshomaru explained and they all turned to Kagura who just smiled.

"She's a great kisser and for the record I was just tipsy." That was all she said before disappearing into the school. Everyone knew that Kagura was into boys but she did have a weak spot for girls when she had on too many. Sesshomaru growled and entered the school, pissed; of course he went in after sending a death glare at Koga and Inuyasha.

"He should not be mad at me!" Inuyasha yelled and Miroku chuckled while putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. He had a grin on his face, "I believe you were the one who suggested we go to Koga's party." Inuyasha spluttered in fury.

"I didn't give her the damn drink!" he yelled stomping into the school with the rest of the gang following, they were fighting their laughs.

Kagome was in her first period class, it was creative writing. She loved to write as much as she loved to draw. She was so busy reading over her homework/project she didn't notice when a certain someone sat down.

"Kagome, you have beautiful handwriting. It's flawless." Kagura complimented with a smile. Kagome ducked her head down, feeling like her normal timid self. Kagura put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and watched as green eyes turned to look at her.

"Kagome there is no need to look so nervous. I was merely coming to say hello and to make sure you were alright of course since you blew Sango off in the parking lot." Kagome blushed and once again put her head down, writing once more.

"Yeah I just didn't want to talk to anyone." She said and it was the partial truth, she didn't want to face them but it was mostly Sesshomaru who she didn't want to face. Kagura gave a little chuckle and leaned back, crossing her exposed legs. Her arms crossed and she observed Kagome as Kagome's handwriting began to slow like she was thinking.

"Is it Sesshomaru?" she questioned and she almost laughed at Kagome spinning towards her. Kagura put her hands up, "Kagome, I remember Sesshomaru coming to drag you out the house, so is it him?" Kagome looked away, embarrassed.

"I don't want to see him yet." She whispered and Kagura tapped her chin with a ruby red finger nail. She turned in her seat and faced the board and glancing at Kagome from the corner of her eyes every now and then during the entire class.

After class Kagome shot out her seat and ran out of the class like it was on fire while Kagura watched her go. She had to make a stop; Sesshomaru should be having Art now shouldn't he? Well there she goes.

Kagura made her way to the second floor of the high school and pushed open the door and saw him standing in front of a small canvas with a grey apron with paint on it. He was painting but it wasn't finished but from what she saw it was a river with a small green hill near it. It was also raining, hard. Kagura approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You should talk to Kagome, she's not gonna come to you." Kagura told him. Sesshomaru sighed and put his paintbrush and paint down. He turned to her with a frown.

"I know and it's all because Inuyasha and Koga's fault." He whined and Kagura chuckled under her breath, she never would imagine _**him **_of all people was complaining. Sesshomaru sighed through his nose and ran his hand through his hand.

"Ok, what class does she have now?" Sesshomaru asked her taking off a grey apron.

"I believe P.E." Kagura answered and she watched as he raced out the classroom, leaving Kagura chuckling. She walked out of the art room and headed for her class, she had algebra now.

Sesshomaru rushed into the gymnasium and spotted Kagome almost immediately, she was the only one standing alone, facing the other way so she couldn't see him. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist before pulling her in a corner. When she saw who grabbed her she ducked her head and her cheeks blushed a bright red in embarrassment.

"Kagome you don't have to be embarrassed everyone does something crazy when intoxicated." Sesshomaru told her and she shook her head furiously.

"No, I should. It wasn't _**me **_and I shouldn't have done that. It must have been so ridiculous." She whined and Sesshomaru laughed and she cracked a smile.

"Just a little bit. But don't let it bother you ok?" Sesshomaru told her and she nodded.

"Wait," Kagome started looking at him suspiciously, "What are you doing here? This isn't your class"

"I needed to talk to you." He told her smiling at her.

She once again blushed, "So Kagura went and talked to you?" Sesshomaru nodded, "But she just pushed me to talk to you sooner than later." He told her with another smile. Kagome nodded with a bright smile of her own.

**A/N: What a touching moment, huh? How was it? Do you have any ideas on what you want to happen next? Please review or I'll cry :'( lol**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Are you guys enjoying the story, I know I am. But I was thinking about starting another story but I will continue to write this one too. I just have my mind on so many things. **

Kagome was still a little bit embarrassed around the gang, she knows they knew. They tried their hardest not to mention it but with the talk of the party it was hard for them NOT to talk about it. She was glad no one mentioned her ridiculous behavior while intoxicated. That was until lunch time when someone decided to talk to her about it. She was sitting alone when a boy with raven hair and red eyes she knew as Naraku came and sat down next to her, very closely. He had a smirk on and he looked at her like she was meat.

"Kagome." He said to her and she nodded to him while looking at him suspiciously. He merely smiled at her and she felt even more awkward than she already was.

"Naraku, did you need something?" she asked putting her apple down on her tray.

Naraku grinned wider at her. His red eyes watched her as she squirmed under his intense stare. He smirked inwardly; he loved how she looked almost fearful in his presence.

"Yes, I just came to ask you if the rumor was true." He told her and noticed how she tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. She leaned forward with her arms on the table and her chin in her hand.

"What rumor?" she questioned and he made an "O" shape with his mouth. He stood and she got up and grabbed his wrist.

"What rumor?" she repeated with her eyes narrowed. Naraku raised his hands in defense, "The rumor of you kissing Kagura and doing belly shots with her." He explained and fought to grin when her eyes widened in horror. She froze and her cheeks turned red.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said sitting back down and he raised an eyebrow, 'She's not denying or confirming it. So it must be true.' He thought while sitting down again. He was about to continue when he was lifted out of his seat, he saw Sesshomaru standing there with a clenched jaw.

"Stay away from Kagome." He ordered and tossed Naraku to the side. Naraku grinned, "I'll talk to you some other time, Kagome." He told her, ignoring Sesshomaru's command completely. He walked away and to his own table where a few of his 'friends' were. They all stopped talking when he sat down and they waited for him to talk.

"You guys I think we are gonna have to follow Kagome around a bit." He told them and looked back to glance at Kagome one more time. She had her eyes set on him. He grinned at her innocently but she narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Kikyo who was trying to get her attention.

At the end of the day Kagome was searching for Naraku. He knew something about the rumor. She paused and continued on. 'What if he's confirming the rumors?' She thought and she fastened her pace. She had to talk to him. She exited the school and saw him at a grey Toyota Camry with some people surrounding him. She marched up towards them and when she stopped in front of them their conversation ceased and they looked at her.

"Naraku," she growled with her eyes narrowed in a deadly angry glare. He smirked at her and she got angrier. She clenched her fist and nodded towards a spot near a fence.

"A word?" she asked but it came out as more of a command. He nodded with that smirk still on his face and headed over to the spot with her at his heels.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she demanded and he shook his head. She glared at him, obviously not convinced.

"I was merely trying to ask if the rumors were true. Of course I could ask Kagura but she never answers me." Naraku said while he watched her closely. She seemed to really be mad.

"It's none of your business, so tell me what you're planning and maybe I'll tell you the truth. Don't even think about lying because I can tell when people are lying, demons included." She warned and he nodded.

"I was merely going to tell everyone the truth, so is it true or not?" he questioned and watched amused as she looked him over before turning her back on him.

"…I was drunk."

But that was all he needed to know and she walked away, not even noticing when he smirked before heading to the group.

333333333333333333333333333333333

**A/N: Oh kagome don't you know never to tell Naraku anything, not even an excuse? Tsk tsk tsk, well sorry for not posting in a while.**


End file.
